Chao Jealousy
by Silverexorcist
Summary: Sequel to The Father's Day Gift. Sonic, Shadow and Silver get new pets but what happens when one of them get to close to Shadow for Sonic's comfort? Mpreg


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

"Mommy! Look what we found!" Shadow moved his enlarged stomach out of the way as his young son and mate rush into the kitchen. Silver starts to jump up and down holding an object in his paws and repeats his earlier statement, "Mommy! Look at what we found!" The albino hedgehog holds up an egg, more specifically a chao egg, for his mother to see.

"You found a chao egg? Where did you find it?" Shadow takes the large egg out of his son's arms and examines the egg for himself.

"No Shadow, two eggs," a blue hedgehog walks over to the black hedgehog and was holding another egg in his hands. "We found the both of them in the forest behind our house. It looks like the two were abandoned and Silver and I decided to bring them back."

"Can we keep them mommy? Pretty please with sugar on top?" The small albino hedgehog asks, giving his mother a puppy dog look.

The ebony hedgehog gives the large egg back to his son and rubs his enlarged stomach thinking about how to word his words right. "Silver… You're going to get a new brother or sister soon I'm not sure we can take care of two chao as well as a new baby."

Shadow noticed that the small hedgehog's eyes started to water. The blue hedgehog then sets his own egg on the table and wraps his arms around the black hedgehog. "Come on Shads, it'll be fine. Think about it this way, these chao can be our kids friends just like Cream and her chao Cheese." Sonic then rubs the ebony hedgehog's stomach as well and cuddles him even closer to himself.

Shadow seems to think about this for a while before giving up and sighing. He gave the two other hedgehogs a nod, signaling they could keep both the chao. Silver squeals and runs into the living room to hatch his new pet. A small smile forms on the pregnant hedgehog's face after seeing how happy his son was on getting a new pet.

"See how happy you made him," Sonic whispered into the ear of the hedgehog in his arms.

"I know, but how are we going to deal with four mouths to feed?" Shadow said in a monotone voice to the blue hedgehog wrapped around him.

The cobalt hedgehog chuckled and sweat-dropped at Shadow's question, "We just need to give a couple fruit to the chao a couple times a day; they practically take care of themselves… I think?"

The pregnant hedgehog sighed and sweat-dropped himself about Sonic's stupidity on chao. _Who knows, maybe Sonic is right about this… Yeah right._ Shadow released himself from the cobalt hedgehog's slight grip and picked up the other egg left on the table. As soon as the egg was picked up it started to shake and wiggle in the ebony's arms. Afraid he would drop it Shadow placed the moving chao egg back on the table top. When the shaking had ended the top had cracked and popped off and a small baby chao had crawled out of the bottom half of the egg.

"_Chao?"_ The orb that floated above the small chao became a question mark as it stared at the ebony and cobalt hedgehogs in front of it.

"Awww, how cute!" Sonic picks up the blue creature on the table and cuddles it. The chao in return cuddles back and the orb goes from a question mark to a heart at the cuddling.

"Whatever," Shadow rolled his eyes as his mate cuddled the small chao. He then turned around and went to join his son in the living room. As the black hedgehog left neither one of the hedgehogs noticed the strange look that crossed the chao's face. The small blue creature wiggled out of Sonic's arms and used his wings to float to the ground and crawled after the ebony hedgehog to the living room.

_I wonder what that was about,_ the cobalt hedgehog thought as he watched the small chao crawl after Shadow with curiosity in his eyes. _Oh well, might as well join everyone in the living room._ He left the now deserted kitchen and joined the rest of his family. Taking a seat to the left of the ebony hedgehog on the green couch; he noticed that Silver had already hatched his chao and was currently playing with it on the floor. The cobalt hedgehog also noticed that the chao he was cuddling with before was sitting on Shadow's enlarged stomach and was being pet by him as well. Sonic got every ones attention and asked, "So what are we going to name these new guys?"

"This one's name is Pyro!" Silver exclaimed picking up the chao he was playing with and hugging him. "And the one mommy is petting is Shade," the small albino continued.

"When did you name them Silver?" Sonic asked his son on the floor.

"When you and mommy were in the kitchen," the small albino hedgehog explained to his father.

"Well it's nice to meet you Pyro," the cobalt being said to the small chao on the floor with his son.

"_Chao! Chao!"_ The newly named Pyro joyously said while he cutely started to dance on the floor.

"And it's also nice to meet you Shade," Sonic leaned over and extended his hand to Shade to pet him and then sweat-dropped as he saw said chao give him something close to a glare. _Ahhh, did I do something wrong?_ Taking his hand back Sonic looked to his lover to see if he saw the confrontation with the small chao and Shadow, of course, didn't see anything. He looked back to Shade and saw that he was _still _glaring at him. _What is wrong with this chao? Did I do something to make him hate me?_ Shrugging it off the blue hedgehog decided to figure it out later and turned on the television.

Hours later, Sonic picks up his now asleep son and chao from the floor and carries both of them to Silver's room. After setting the small albino and chao in bed, he pulled the blankets around them and left the room. Walking into his and Shadow's bedroom he noticed his pregnant mate was already settled in bed and fast asleep. The chao, Shade, was there as well and was, again, glaring at him for no apparent reason. Feeling creeped out at the glaring chao's eyes as they followed him around the room, he got ready for bed. The cobalt hedgehog flopped next to the ebony hedgehog and glanced at the still glaring chao that had claimed the spot between him and Shadow. Not caring anymore about the chao's antics Sonic fell asleep.

Bang! A sharp pain on his head suddenly woke the cobalt hedgehog named Sonic. Opening his eyes the first thing the blue speed demon saw was Shade the chao leaning over the edge of his bed and giving him a devilish smile. _What!? Did Shade just push me off the bed!?_

"What was that?" The pregnant ebony hedgehog asks. Rubbing the sleep out of his ruby eyes he saw Sonic no longer in the bed and his chao leaning over the edge. "Sonic, where are you?

"Down here," a cobalt arm waved from the floor, "Your devil chao kicked me out of bed." The blue hedgehog's voice was hardened with anger.

Shadow wasn't at all impressed that Sonic would put the blame on Shade when his own clumsiness had made him fall out of bed. "Sonic stop being such a child. Why in the world would Shade do something like that to you? Now get back in bed before I kick you out and onto the couch down stairs." Not caring about any protests or whines the cobalt hedgehog would give him; the ebony hedgehog pulled the warm blanket back up and fell asleep once more.

Once the ebony hedgehog was settled the small blue chao leaning over the edge stopping with its devilish smile and stuck its tongue out at the cobalt hedgehog on the floor. When Shade had had enough with his torture of the blue blur he crawled over to the pregnant hedgehog on the bed and cuddled up next to him and fell asleep almost immediately.

_That chao… I swear I'm going to strangle him and soon._ Huffing and grumbling about the chao's actions and the way Shadow didn't believe him in the slightest Sonic grabbed his pillow and a spare blanket. Whether or not Shadow really meant the whole couch thing Sonic didn't care because he was too tired to deal with the small chao anymore that night. He set his pillow on one side and lied down on the green couch and bringing the blanket around him he quickly fell asleep.

"Gah!" Something cold and wet landed on the poor sleeping cobalt hedgehog's head and he fell off the couch from the sudden attack. Sonic rubbed his second bruise on top of his head and noticed that Shade the Chao was hovering above him with a now empty glass with the same devilish smile from last night. "You!" A peach hand was pointed at the hovering chao, "You poured water on me!" The only action from said chao from the cobalt's accusation was throwing the glass at him and flying to the kitchen. Sonic quickly caught it so it wouldn't break on the floor; he didn't want broken glass on the living room floor where his son played and got hurt from a missed piece of it.

Shadow then choose that moment to enter the room and saw the now wet green couch and an equally wet hedgehog holding an empty glass. "Nice job Sonic, you got the couch wet. Couldn't you have woken yourself up outside instead?"

"What!? You're wrong Shadow, your devil chao splashed water on me!" Rage was seen throughout the blue body and he got up from the floor and pointed at the accused chao hovering next to the ebony hedgehog. "You think he's the best chao in the world, but he's pure evil! Evil I say!"

Shadow crossed his arms over his stomach and glanced at the hovering chao next to him; the small blue chao looked close to tears at Sonic for calling him evil. Ruby eyes looked back to his clearly enraged lover and sighed at how childish he was acting since both the chao had appeared in their lives. _Is he jealous of the attention I'm taking away from him and to the chao?_ This was the only thing the black hedgehog could think of as to why Sonic was acting like this; not even giving Sonic's accusations a chance as to being true because why would such innocent little creatures like them really act like that?

"I can't believe you Sonic, how can you blame a chao for your own stupidity?" He was pregnant damn it he shouldn't have to be dealing with this.

"What!? Shadow why can't you believe me? Ever since this chao came you haven't listened to anything I said!" The cobalt hedgehog was feeling more saddened at these turn of events more than anything. How could his lover for years and mother of his son and pregnant with his second not believe him?

"How can I believe you when you're being nothing but childish!?" The ebony hedgehog shouted back in anger. Being almost eight months pregnant made the darker hedgehog have massive mood swings at times and this time was no different as it had caused the sudden anger and was making it quickly escalate. "Get out!"

"Huh? Get out Shadow?" The blue hedgehog asked confused at the command.

"Get out of here! Go for a run or something and as you do think about what you've been doing wrong!" The black and red hedgehog was completely enraged now and looked about ready to smash Sonic's head into the nearest wall.

"Ok, ok I'll leave Shadow, just calm down," Sonic held up his hands in the universal way to say calm down and backed up to the front door. He reached behind him and grabbed the knob, twisted it and left. Instead of fearing for his life Sonic was more worried on the health of his heavily pregnant mate and child with Shadow's current pissed off state and that's why he had complied with the ebony hedgehog's command. _I'll go visit Tails maybe he can help me with this _and he started his short journey to his little brother's house.

"So you're saying your new chao Shade is out to get you?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Tails; that chao really hates me for some reason and I can't figure out why." Sonic and Tails were currently in their favorite home style restaurant. They managed to snag a booth by one of the many windows and the blue hedgehog was currently laying his head on top of the table.

"Hmmm, maybe…" Tails started before the waitress came with their orders.

"Here you go sweet hearts," the waitress was human with long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had the typical southern accent and was carrying a large steaming plate of six chilidogs and in the other held a bowl of chicken noddle soup. After setting the correct orders in front of each mobian she continued, "If you need anything else just give me a holler." Another customer called for her help and she was forced to leave to help.

"Maybe what Tails?" Asked the cobalt hedgehog while he shoved one of his many chilidogs in his mouth. _They always make the best chilidogs here_; Sonic thought happily picking up another.

"Well chao are a lot like us Sonic; they love, hate, get mad, get sad, etc. So after everything that you told me so far on how this chao is acting I have come to conclusion as to why he's acting like that." Sonic started eating another chilidog; waiting patiently as to what his little brother had come up with. "I think this chao, Shade, is in love with Shadow." The cobalt hedgehog started to choke on his food and grabbed his drink to help it down.

"What do you mean he's in love with Shadow? He's a freaking chao for god's sake!" Sonic managed to get out after his little choking episode; his voice a little sore.

"Well think about it Sonic, all the actions he did were to make you look stupid and get Shadow mad at you. He sees you as his rival and is trying everything in his power to break the two of you up and get Shadow for himself," the two tailed fox explained to his adopted older brother. "I know nothing will happen between the chao and Shadow; but Shade can still very well break you and Shadow up Sonic. You need to be very careful."

Sonic was truly stunned at his lil bro's idea on the situation, but had to admit he saw the reasoning in it. "So what do I do Tails? How do I get Shadow to see that he's evil?"

The golden fox seemed to think on it for a couple minutes; his forefinger even started to tap on his chin in thought. The poor chicken noddle soup seemed to have been forgotten and Sonic was too focused on Tails to eat the remaining two chilidogs on his plate. The young kit's eyes suddenly got a sparkle in them and a large smile flashed onto his face. "I got it!" The two tailed fox exclaimed, "Come on Sonic we need to hurry!" Tails left his now cold bowl of soup, the respected amount of money on the table and left the booth. Sonic shoved the last two chilidogs into his mouth and followed after.

Young children screamed in joy outside and their parents watched over them to make sure they wouldn't get hurt. Inside however, a blue hedgehog was at the sink doing dishes as Shade the Chao flew into the room. A devilish look came on his face and the small blue body flew over to the freezer. His small blue paws took out a chocolate drum stick and snuck up behind the unsuspecting cobalt hedgehog at the sink. Shade suddenly made his move and flew in front of the hedgehog and threw the ice cream cone at the blue blur's face.

"Gah!" Peach hands came up that were drying the dishes and started to wipe the chocolate ice cream from his face.

A red and black figure than jumped into view at the entrance of the kitchen. "Hah! I told you Shadow that Shade was after me!" The young chao was confused until he looked back at his victim and saw bright ruby eyes glaring at him. Blue paint was slowly being wiped away; the melting ice cream taking the blue paint away and showing black fur underneath.

"I apologize for not believing you Sonic," the painted cobalt hedgehog said with a voice laced with anger. Peach hands grabbed the young chao's wings into a tight grip and walked to the back door.

"_Chao! Chao!" _Shade screamed as he tried to wiggle out of Shadow's massive grip on him but to no avail. The painted cobalt hedgehog stomped into the back yard and hurled the blue chao into the forest. Shade flew above the tree tops and looked like a blue shooting star in the darkening sky. Satisfied with his work Shadow went back inside and reapplied his blue paint.

"Silver, Pyro are you guys ready!?" The painted red and black hedgehog shouted upstairs.

"Coming daddy!" _"Chao!"_ Silver and Pyro yelled from upstairs. The young albino hedgehog ran down the stairs excited for that night's events and Pyro flew down just as excited. The young chao was dressed as a parrot and he flew onto his best friends shoulder once they got to the bottom. Silver was dressed as a pirate and his chao was his parrot partner for the night. "Come on daddy and mommy I want to get started!" Silver yelled excitedly with his chao dancing just as excited on his shoulder.

"Alright let's get going," Sonic said to his young son and watched as he ran out the door to get his candy. Emerald eyes caught his lover's ruby eyes and said, "I love Halloween."

Shadow smiled, "So do I," and the both of them walked out the door to catch up with their son and **only** chao.

**And here's the sequel to the Father's Day Gift. So many people liked the story that I was stunned since I thought it totally failed; so I made a sequel because of popular demand.**

**Sonic:**** So are you making a series to this?**

**Not sure. (Turns to readers) Do you want me to make a series? If so PM me or put it in your review… and I'm completely open to ideas I'm all out of them for this.**

**Shadow:**** What's with all the chao stories all the sudden?**

**This is what happens when you play SA2B too much. If you're wondering why I use the name Pyro so much it's because that's the name of my favorite chao in my garden. ^o^**

**Please Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
